


Having A Ball

by ThePotato69420



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Komaru Getting Vored, Komaru fucking herself inside ball monokuma, Masturbation, Monokuma Getting Vored, Monokuma Vore, Other, Smut, THIS ISN'T FOR YOU CHILDREN FUCK OFF, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Vore, What Have I Done, minors go away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePotato69420/pseuds/ThePotato69420
Summary: Oh no!! Komaru has lost to Ball Monokuma!! Whatever could possibly happen!? Spoilers....the answer is vore!!More detailed summary: Komaru has run out of ammo in her hacking gun and has attempted her escape. Unluckily for her, she gets cornered and swallowed by a ball Monokuma. But is it really as bad as she thinks it would be.....?
Relationships: Komaru/Ball Monokuma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Having A Ball

**Author's Note:**

> **  
>  **   
>  _DISCLAIMER:_
> 
> This is a work of fiction and meant to be treated as satire. Please view the following media with heavy consideration of the tags and at your own discretion. Thank you.
> 
> _I honestly can't explain this. I have no words to describe what the hell I am doing right now. But yeah....yeah, if you've read the tags and made it this far, either click away or keep reading. IF YOU'RE A MINOR, PLEASE CLICK AWAY, THIS IS NOT FOR YOU!!_

It was an average day in Towa city for Komaru and Toko. The air was filled with thick, black smoke from the Monokids setting whatever objects they could find ablaze, and the ashes clung to the two girls like pollen clung to the legs of a bee. The ground itself was littered with various Monokuma's that Komaru was constantly having to shoot away. Currently, the two girls just so happened to be stuck in the midst of battle. "Toko, I'm running low on ammo!!" Komaru, although she had a calm expression on her face, sounded incredibly panicked as she aimed her hacking gun at the guard Monokuma a few feet in front of her. Toko, meanwhile, was trying her best to ward off the Monokuma that was charging her with her scissors. "Komaru, I would love to help, but I'm currently dealing with a situation!!" Her tone had it's usual, snappy bite to it as she turned to glance over at Komaru. "You'll be fine, just.....I don't know, figure it out!!" Toko went back to her own battle, having to run around the corner to lure part of the horde of various Monokuma's away from Komaru. Komaru, however, didn't notice what Toko was doing as she focused on rapid shooting the Monokuma's that kept lurking closer and closer. As Komaru fired the gun with surprising accuracy, the number of Monokuma's slowly dwindled down. But even still, there were too many for Komaru to handle.

"Toko?! Please help me?!" Komaru's expression finally wavered as she glanced around in fearful confusion, finally noticing that Toko had disappeared. "Toki?! Toko, where'd you go?!" Her breath started to get faster and faster as she desperately tugged at the trigger on her gun, but to no avail. "Oh, no, this is bad! This is really, really bad!" Her body was quaking like a leaf in hurricane level winds as her grip on the gun got looser. She barely even processed when the gun finally slipped from her sweaty palms and to the hard, cracked asphalt of the streets that marked their way through Towa city. Komaru's head was filled with fog, her thoughts scrambling around her head in a disorganized fashion. She took a few shaky steps backwards, putting her hands up in front of her as if the robotic bears slowly marching their way towards her could understand. "P-please!! Toko, please, help me!!" The girl's cries fell on deaf ears as Toko was nowhere to be seen. Tears had started to trickle down Komaru's cheeks slowly, like rain making their way down the glass of a window pane. She turned on her heels and started to run as fast as her wobbling legs could take her, unsure of her final destination and unaware that she had now lost her only weapon. After what seemed like ages, Komaru finally collapsed to her knees as she panted heavily to catch her breath.

She reached up and dug her fist into her cheek in an attempt to shoo away the tears, miserably failing in the end as she just started crying harder. She was alone, without defense, in the middle of an apocalypse. She didn't even want to think about what would happen if she was found. She didn't even seem to notice the soft popping that sounded a bit like a suction cup being peeled off glass getting closer to her, or the large, rotund Monokuma approaching her from behind. It wasn't until she heard the high pitched laugh that sounded like a possessed baby doll on helium coming from the beast towering over her cowering form that she even snapped out of her cowardice daze. She quickly stumbled to her feet and tried to run, instead coming face to face with a large brick wall with no way over, around, through, or under it. Komaru was trapped. She finally just did the only thing she could think to do. She opened her mouth and let out the loudest, longest, most blood curdling scream she could manage. Sadly, even that wasn't enough to reach the girl that had saved her from the hotel room she'd been trapped in for years all those hours ago. The one that Komaru had come to dub a hero. All Komaru could do now is accept her doom as the Monokuma standing in front of her slowly made its way closer and closer.

The next thing Komaru knew, she was being swallowed into a dark abyss and landing in a puddle of....something that she didn't even want to know what it could possibly be. The first thing she took notice of was how everything doused in the mysterious liquid was starting to tingle to an almost unbearable degree. It started sloshing around as the Monokuma started to slowly waddle away and the tingling slowly started turning into an itching sensation. Komaru drew in a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself, squirming slightly as the itching and lingering tingles started getting higher and higher as the liquid she was stuck sitting in splashed up over her hips. As much as Komaru wanted to deny it, she couldn't help but think the tingles felt....amazing, in a strange sort of way. She bit her lip softly and experimentally reached her hand down under her skirt, pressing a finger against her panties that were soaked, but not from whatever it was that she was currently sitting in. Drawing in a sharp breath as the itching turned into burning, she shifted slightly to work them down to her knees, taking note that whatever the liquid was was slowly dissolving the clothes that covered the lower half of her body......not that she could really mind at this point as the sharp burn that ran across her now uncovered lower half only aroused her more.

She slowly started rubbing over her clit with the tips of two of her soft fingers, letting out a gentle moan at the subtle stimulation. The burning had started getting worse, but the pain only grew her arousal more as her other hand plunged down between her legs quickly, her slender fingers plunging into the depths of her soaked and pliant pussy. She gasped, her head falling back against the inner walls of the Monokuma she was sitting in. "Ah.....I'm....I'm getting off....inside a Monokuma....." She mumbled under her breath, starting to thrust her fingers in and out at an almost inhuman pace. She couldn't help the thoughts nagging inside her head that this felt wrong, but the pleasure of the pain that was caused by whatever the hell the liquid she was sitting in was that was slowly peeling away the outer layers of her skin overwhelmed her with many more lewd feelings than she could handle. She suddenly halted the thrusting movements of her fingers and pressed them upwards in a motion similar to the one people beckoned someone over with. The simple movement caused Komaru to arch her back and scream out in pleasure as she repeated the motion quickly, stimulating her g-spot with the fingers inside her and stimulating her clit with the two fingers that had been working on it since the beginning.

She knew she didn't have long left until her peak, and that knowledge only spurred her to speed her actions up to a breakneck pace. A chain of moans, groans, curses, and mewls fell out of Komaru's plump lips as she squirmed around in ecstasy, her orgasm soon ripping through her like one would quickly rip a piece of paper. Her entire body shook as she kept her work up through her orgasm to draw it out as long as she possibly could manage. Komaru would say she was in heaven, but even then she wasn't sure that was a proper term to describe how she felt. Her vision had gone completely white and she felt like her soul had left her very body as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her. Her orgasm finally started to fade down into small ripples as she panted heavily in an attempt to catch her breath before she simply blacked out from the immense over stimulation she'd put herself through. Hours seemed to pass before she slowly stirred awake, reaching up to rub her eyes. The first thing she could note was that she was now fully clothed and the wounds caused from the burning had been bandaged. The second thing was that she was trapped in what appeared to be a jail cell. She quickly rose to her feet in a panic and tore the room apart in an attempt to find a way out, but the only she found was a note written in a fairly neat font./p>

_'Komaru Naegi, sister to the ultimate hope! Servant told me you enjoyed being trapped in the Monokuma a lot, but he wouldn't tell me why! But I just know you'll be the perfect heir to take over Junko's role! Signed with much despair, Monaca.'_

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this.....1. What the fuck did you read this for? Really? You just read about Komaru being horny in a puddle of stomach acid inside Ball Monokuma. I know I have issues for writing this, but it doesn't say much about yourself reading it- And 2. If you enjoyed this cursed shit, consider subscribing to my profile, I write cursed shit pretty often. I also have a Twitter, just search @ThePotato69420!


End file.
